The Incomprehensible Truth
by jankajow
Summary: The Doctor is faced with a timeline so heart-breaking that even his own rules don't reply to him. (Will eventually contain a variety of characters)


The lights flickered, glimpses of the atmosphere around her was emerging. Cold floors, blood –stained walls and the suppressed ceiling was all that she had, hatred all she knew and fear all she felt. Torture was an understatement, over used in this young girls' mind and not at all accurate. Hell was a better suited definition, she was living through hell. And had been since birth.

Little did she know that the time would come when her arms would bear tallies and her hands would clasp a pistol, holding the gods at gunpoint. And all this, the price of fear, and the cost of someone else's mistake that lost her the childhood her mother had craved for her.

The sound of machinery stirring filled the open space, reaching into the depths of darkness and grasping the soul of its' prisoner.

Footsteps sounded on the slabs of the whirring ground, stiletto heels cracked the icy silence left behind in their wake, and the little girl lay still.

All she could see was black before her and winced as the lights continued to pound into her eyelids, never leaving enough time for her to comprehend her circumstances or surroundings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a haunting voice prevailed, shrieking forwards into shivering ears.

"Not long now, not long to wait," the shrill grew louder, laughing and hissing ever closer, "It is time to learn of your precious fate."

The child squirmed and reached out for freedom, but was only met by the stone hard chains.

"Don't fear me, my child, all is well."

She could hear the footsteps driving forwards, running up her back and standing on edge, "D-don't h-hurt..." she murmured, scared to speak to loud, for the face behind the callings was surely nearby.

"Oh, that I cannot promise, my young blessed one. But, I beg of you, please lay still," The scrape of metal pierced through the sound, and before the little girl knew it, a shining blade of silver was entering her skull, "And remember, in space nobody can hear you scream."

"D-Don't hurt me…"

* * *

Across the galaxy, in the depths of space, a massively small time machine was floating through the stars; carrying the second part of this legends journey on its' back.

Retro 80's music burst through the corridors of the TARDIS, sending ripples of sound into each and every room. Clara squinted at the sound and pulled the duvet over her ears, plunging her legs into the cold morning air, "Doctor!" she yelled, moaning like a desperate whale, even more enraged when no voice answered her – she repeated her yelling, "Doctor!"

Still nothing replied, Clara banged her head on the mattress in frustration, lifting her head up just enough to see over the pillows, her long brown locks falling messily over her left ear, strewn now over her bed sheets. She pursued her shouting, "Doctor, answer me!"

Muttering curses under her breath, and upon realising the music was not ceasing, Clara made the final decision to arise from her slumber. If only life was that simple, now she must let herself begin the voyage of an early morning.

One foot on the ground, she embraced the freezing cold of the marble flooring, "Oh, I am not going to forgive you anytime soon, Doctor," she growled, forcing her right foot next to the first, again shivering as the iciness trickled up her thigh.

Clara sighed, getting used to the tingling sensations in her feet she heaved her upper half into an upright position and prepared to stand. Reaching for the edge of her bed, she put her hands on either side of her and pushed herself up, exhaling as she made those first stretches of the day.

"B-B-OO-M-S-S-H"

A loud noise echoed through the hallways, hitting Clara like a gust of wind, leaving her startled like a rabbit, but excitingly intrigued. Her eyes lit up like candles and her eyelids became wide apart, "On the other hand, don't tell me anything…. This sounds like an good time to burst in on you," she taunted the 'who-she-assumed-was-the-doctor', "Out-dated music, massive bang – Yeah, I'm coming!"


End file.
